Territory (YuYuu)
by Kuma Kuroko
Summary: Porque aquel fiero felino tambien podia ser gentil. Tal como aquel dulce humano podía ser firme en sus deseos. Si el mundo se negaba a aceptarlo se irían a su propio territorio donde nadie interrumpiera. Donde ninguno deba morir por la manera en que nacieron. One shot AU Pairing: YuYuu [Tiger!Yuri Plisetsky x Yuuri Katsuki] Advertencias: AU, posible Zoofilia


Advertencia: Muerte de personaje, Au, Zoofilia... a medias. Guerra avisada no mata soldado asi que por favor... Si no gustan de este tipo de tematica [sera parecido al Furry si lo pienso mucho] no lean.

Gracias :3

* * *

 _Tus ojos eran los únicos que provocan en mí este sentimiento difícil de explicar_

 **TERRITORY**

Se dijo por mucho tiempo que el ser humano buscaba su propia desgracia. Entre la contaminación, destrucción de áreas por pura ambición y matanza de especies en peligro de desaparecer se habían ganado a pulso su disminución, casi exterminio en una venganza cruel orquestada casi por el mismísimo planeta. Ahora no quedaba más que un 15% de población, arrinconados y temerosos de morir.

Podría decirse que esto era un buen karma, desastres y algo que volvió loco a los animales quedaron así. Todo cesó, no más terremotos, tsunamis, hasta el perro más inofensivo arrancando la garganta de su amo, finalmente... ceso.

Evidentemente y siendo la propia naturaleza de su ser, querían comprender que era lo que había pasado, si al menos el fenómeno en el reino animal tenía alguna explicación, los desastres podían tomarse como un simple cambio de la tierra perfectamente razonable.

Siendo pocos los capaces de seguir con estos exámenes eran casi explotados para esto, las horas de sueño no pasaban de 3, volviendo al trabajo de examen casi obsesivo a cada especie animal posible de capturar y sucesivamente, con la excusa de que ya se habían reproducido lo suficiente, ser ejecutadas.

La ciencia y la bondad por lo general no iban juntos, pues lo que quieres estudiar terminara sufriendo de una manera u otra. El caso de Yuuri Katsuki no era este, ni por asomo, aunque gustaba su trabajo por pasar un tiempo largo con diferentes animales que se volvían dóciles a su tierno trato, no podía evitar odiar con todas sus ganas la incapacidad que tenía para dejarlos libres en donde los capturaron.

Hace un par de días fue informado de la llegada un nuevo espécimen, uno que ya había asesinado a más de 13 hombres, ponerlo en la camilla donde seria examinado fue muy difícil, cuando leyó el informe se sorprendió bastante, _un tigre_. La especie de por si peligrosa había aumentado con creces su tamaño, midiendo casi un metro en cuatro patas, nadie en su sano juicio se acercaría.

Pero, como dije antes, _no es el caso de Yuuri Katsuki_

—Yo lo examinare—corto antes de que cualquier otro de los que trabajaban a su lado se ofreciera, los canes y los felinos eran sus preferidos, como olvidar a ese pequeño cachorro caniche que escondió por un par de años en su habitación...

 _Y que al ser hallado fue ejecutado_

Entendía un poco la paranoia, pero sí estuvo más de 4 meses con el no dañaría a nadie, no lo habían despedido ni apresado por ser el único especialista en las antes dichas especies, las más riesgosas y nocivas para su estado tan desgraciadamente crítico.

—Si así lo quieres Katsuki—suspiro el superior, Celestino Cialdini—Tienes 5 meses para hacer todo tipo de pruebas con él y _nada_ de sacarlo de ese cuarto—advirtió y Yuuri bajo la mirada—Jean se encargará del Caimán, Chris del oso y Leo del Koala. Ya pueden retirarse—dijo en tono cansino y algo fastidiado

Yuuri tomo todas sus cosas y camino por los largos pasillos blancos, el olor a metal y aire acondicionado ya era una costumbre, toda su vida ahí dentro, aunque agobiante lo hacía sentir medianamente seguro, más que la jungla o bosque interminable que había fuera de esa sede humana

15 minutos de camino lo condujeron por fin a la zona de laboratorio, donde rugidos, chillidos y gorgoteos se escuchaban siempre. Los hombres armados se apartaron al verlo y enseñar su carnet, entro al laboratorio y sus ojos brillaron por debajo de los lentes por ver al enorme felino sobre la mesa metálica.

Acercándose paso la mano por su lomo, el pelaje suave y corto en un tono amarillo naranjo era precioso junto a sus franjas negras asimétricas, se colocó de tal manera en la que el animal podía verlo, al abrir los ojos de un hermoso color verde comenzó a removerse con fuerza impresionante, el sonido de las armas apuntando lo alteraron más.

—Fuera de aquí—ordeno.

—Doctor, tenemos que cuidar...

—No necesito que me cuiden, lo ponen nervioso, fuera de aquí—insisto con el ceño levemente fruncido, los dos hombres se miraron—Están a mi cargo y los llamare si llego a necesitarlos, por ahora... _Largo_ —Yuuri no era intimidante, en lo más mínimo, sin embargo, tenía razón en el punto de que debían cumplir sus órdenes, sin más que hacer salieron de la habitación. —Ya se fueron, puedes estar más tranquilo, no te harán daño—acaricio suavemente parte de su hocico, habiendo quitado el bozal

El tigre giro mínimamente la cabeza, logrando clavar por completo su colmillo en la mano suave del científico. Yuuri se fue para atrás aguantándose los gritos por la herida, viendo la sangre bajar y cayendo al suelo, sus sonidos ahogados llenaban la habitación junto al sonido de traqueteo del tigre. Tomo un trapo, presionando para parar el sangrado.

—Di-dios...—gimoteo adolorido, no pensó que fuera tan agresivo, si reviso a una pantera que lo único que causo fueron arañazos creyó ilusamente que el tigre sería igual. Una vez así echo una buena cantidad de alcohol para limpiarla, sus sonidos suaves por el dolor y morderse el labio compenetraban mínimamente con los gruñidos del gran felino.

Paso la venda por su temblorosa mano, de salir ahora tendría que esperar al día siguiente para poder continuar con el exámen al agresivo animal. Dada su naturaleza curiosa tan solo se quedo observando al felino que a su vez lo miraba, rabioso por su encierro evidentemente.

—La inteligencia de cada animal a subido bastante por lo cual debo asumir que me entenderas—tomo lugar, cruzando la pierna y quitándose las gafas, dejándolas en la mesa y quedando perfectamente a la vista del animal —Si me matas aqui y ahora tan solo adelantaras tu ejecución. Me gustaria que no te formes una idea equivocada, lo que menos quiero es hacerte daño y de ser por mi ya estarías sin atar.

Hablo con voz suave y cariñosa, para que negarlo era un completo adorardor de animales aun si este era tan feo como la verruga de Yakov, siempre conectaba con ellos, incapaz de ser cruel con alguno por mas salvaje que este fuera.

—Eres el primer tigre que veo ¿Sabes? Eres algo espectacular que sólo soñé con ver alguna vez y ahora que estas aqui desearía bajarte de esa mesa y tal vez jugar un poco—un gruñido de advertencia dejo en claro que no podria cumplir esta pequeña fantasía Infantil en ese preciso momento. —Si así lo quieres... Empezaremos asi—suspiro. Se volvio a poner los lentes.

Saco tan solo una muestra de sangre, con tal cuidado que el tigre ni siquiera se dio cuenta sino hasta verlo con la jeringa de líquido vital en su mano. Dada la poca colaboración del felino finalizo por ese dia, sin despedirse mas alla de las palabras, sin acariciar su cabeza como suele hacer con otros animales. Hora del descanso y su mesa se lleno rápidamente.

—Parece que no te fue muy bien con el tigre—comento Jean sonriendo.

—Debe sentirse muy amenazado aun... Tengo suficiente tiempo para intentarlo—sonrió débilmente, jugando un poco con su comida. — ¿Como te fue a ti?

—Bastante bien, mas de lo que espere, el JJ Style conquisto a esa bella caimán de 20 metros—hizo una pose rara sacando una risa al hombre de gafas—Agradezco no necesitar a los guardias, tenerlo ahi acosando mi trabajo.

—Es lo mas común, por proteccion—Chris se sento tambien en la mesa—El oso, por desgracia, requirió sedantes, un verdero fastidio y desperdicio.

—Pues... —alzo su mano y ambos se lo quedaron mirando, en un principio Jean dijo que habia ido mal por verlo en el comedor, pues si la bestia en cuestion resultaba mansa el problema venia en sacar al científico de ahí.

— ¿Que tan profunda es? —interrogo Chris mientras Jean quitaba la venda.

—No es tan profunda—intento restar importancia a esto, eso posible hasta que el pelinegro retiro la venda, poniendo la mano cerca de su cara.

— ¡Puedo ver a traves de ella! ¿¡Y dices que no es nada!?

—Tal vez deberias considerar dejar a los guardias mientras lo examinas, quien sabe que hara despues—aconsejo el rubio tomando un poco de su amado cafe.

Suspiró profundamente, agradecía la preocupación de ambos mayores, esos amigos que tenia por motivos desconocidos y misteriosos, tan diferentes unos del otro que era increible que aun se ha laran, principalmente con Jean que era un saco de egocentrismo viviente pero asi se le queria... mas o menos. Los tres eran similares en su trato al animal, viéndolos como el ser vivo que eran y no un simple espécimen. Jean especializaba en Reptiles y Chris en animales mas grandes como Osos, Elefantes, etc. Uno habia disfrutado de mimar al animal que el otro examinaba si tenia tiempo libre, algo que solo ellos comprendían y por lo cual seguian siendo amigos. Ahora, sobre el consejo ¿Lo tomo en cuenta?

 _No._

—A ver... no intentes morderme hoy por favor... No te pienso hacer daño—hablo muy lentamente al tigre, que comenzó a gruñir en advertencia—Solo quiero... poder soltarte... y quizás jugar un poco ¿No quieres jugar?

El tigre parecía igual de molesto que el día anterior, como si su ira y ganas de asesinar a cualquier humano que cruzara su mirada no disminuyera ni un ápice. Se acomodó los lentes mirándolo dudoso, quería soltarlo e intentar examinar un poco su manera de actuar, tan solo que temía que lo intentara devorar.

—Te soltare una pata... luego otra hasta soltarte y si estas calmado consideraré quitarte el bozal ¿te parece bien? —supuso que la nula reacción era un _Sí_.

Pronto noto su error, apenas la atadura de firme metal yacía en la mesa sin sujetar la extremidad, las garras del animal salieron, dando brutales y rápidos ataques con intenciones de hacer tanto daño fuera posible al cuerpo del científico. Yuuri a duras penas alcanzó el grillete, usando su poca fuerza para mantener quieta aquella pata por un segundo y volviendo a su anterior estado de completa atadura.

— ¡Ughh! —se revolvió el cabello, el día anterior logro colaboración de un lince y un lobo, ambos se han visto con la oportunidad de hacer daño a su persona, pudiendo incluso matarlo y desaprovecharon esta oportunidad, a solo un par de horas llenas de mimos y palabras tan dulces como sinceras, el tigre se negaba rotundamente a esto al parecer—Ahora como explico esto —suspiro viendo su bata y ropa rasgadas. El tigre se veía satisfecho por su logro—Muy bien, tal vez aun te encuentras un poco afectado por este cambio de hábitat tan brusco, pero actuando de esta manera so—un tiro resonó.

El tigre se removía en la mesa, causando un eco metálico en la habitación debido a su alteración ante aquel sonido, lo que el científico no tuvo oportunidad de notar es la reacción del felino a sus palabras.

—Son unos salvajes, se quejan de lo mucho que matan los animales, pero ellos tan solo por un animal agitado pueden disparar balas letales, a veces pienso que de verdad merecemos la extinción —su tono de absoluta decepción daba a entender lo mucho que pesaba para él la situación. — ¿Uh? —se acercó curioso de su estado tranquilo, acariciando su hocico muy suavemente — Que bueno que te calmaste pronto. Tranquilo, no permitiré que pasen aquí cuando quieran, no te harán daño—prometió con una suave sonrisa al animal. —Ahora... a pensar una forma de examinarte sin hacerte daño... —retiro sus lentes dejándolos en el escritorio—Tenemos mucho que hacer grandulón.

Dos semanas con 4 días llevaba haciendo exámenes sencillos al felino, que, aunque aún no dejaba ir libre por todo el cuarto, los gruñidos habían disminuido de manera considerable. La mitad de su día se iba en él y a su vez la mitad de este tipo se quedaba en observar con devoción al gran tigre, su parte de científico a veces coincidía con la más humana, pensando de igual manera en la perfección de esa máquina de matar en tonos naranjos. En estos largos ratos llegaba a un rincón muy filosófico de su mente ¿Por qué matar o desear erradicar a criaturas tan fascinantes? o incluso las más comunes, era estúpido como se diga.

Si alguna pista quería dar los acontecimientos que aun atormentaban a la raza humana, es que ciertamente el mundo no los quería y como culparlo, destruirlo sin consideración por años y años hasta dejarlo casi inservible para empezar a buscar otro al que conducir al mismo destino. Los humanos no eran más que una simple y casi inútil especie en perspectiva, incluso el animal más común como lo es el caballo nace corriendo y las tortugas moviéndose desesperadamente al mar ¿Qué hay de la cría humana? Hasta los 2 años puede considerarse mínimamente consiente... Y ya basta de esto que las arrugas que se formarían en su frente superarían las de Celestino.

—Bien, me tengo que ir por hoy, espero que maña- ¿Qué? —el repentino gruñido lo extrañó, se mantuvo callado todo ese tiempo hasta ahora—Muuuy... bien—el gruñido aumento de golpe, parpadeo confundido viendo sus gafas—Tu... ¿No quieres que las use? —habiendo las dejado en el escritorio el gruñido se detuvo—Los necesito para ver—río nervioso colocándolas en su lugar.

Dio una suave caricia a su cabeza, logrando que ronroneara, podía decir que estaba emocionado por lograr algo con el arisco felino—Mañana te soltare y jugaremos un rato ¿bien? —deposito un beso en su cabeza—Hasta mañana.

 **...**

—Al menos esta vez no dejo en la mierda—dio un largo trago a su bebida—Pensé que enloquecería por los tiros de hoy, parece que los guardias no conocen lo que ponerse nervioso.

— ¿Qué fue hoy? Ayer me tocaba hacer el inventario de cada animal y todos estaban muy tranquilos, incluso la pantera que había llegado hace un par de días...

—Un avestruz y a un chimpancé—Chris se notaba desanimado—Ese mono fue muy divertido de tratar, algo debió hacerle el bruto de Cid para alterarlo.

—Mi bella Isabella estuvo nerviosa todo el tiempo por esto, el JJ Style apenas pudo mantenerla tranquila—Yuuri consumió un poco de su sopa—Pensar que Marinette piensa volverla un bolso cuando termine de examinarla.

—Ponerle nombre solo hará que te encariñes más con ella, no debiste haberlo hecho, así será solo un poco más fácil—opinaba el rubio— ¿No lo crees? Yuuri.

—Tampoco pienso ser tan cruel, no es mi estilo, decirle "chiquita" "preciosa" y cosas así, es mejor ponerle un nombre—aseguraba—A que sí, Yuuri. —ambos miraban al de gafas esperando su apoyo, Yuuri... tan solo comenzó a sudar dejando caer su cucharilla, solo quería comer tranquilo ¿Tan difícil era?

 **...**

—Está bien grandulón... Te soltare las patas, luego el lomo y de ultimo te quitare el bozal, si te portas bien... o al menos no me haces daño te daré un premio—con calma, de modo paulatino desato las amarras de las enormes patas del animal, finalizando con el lomo y permitiéndole estar de pie.

El tigre se sacudió con fuerza, seguramente incómodo y un poco tieso del tiempo que llevaba ahí. Si no era en esa camilla se encontraba en una pequeña jaula, la comodidad estaba completamente inexistente para el pobre felino. Bajo de la camilla, alzando la cabeza para que retirara el bozal. Yuuri desato las correas con cuidado, dejando el hocico libre.

—Ahora neci-¡HEY! —cayó al piso debido al empujón del felino—N-no me mates—pidió temblando de pies a cabeza por tenerlo sobre su cuerpo, sus lentes se torcieron por completo, lucia muy molesto por algún motivo, de a lengüetazos sus lentes terminaron cayendo a un lado— ¿eh? —ahora siendo mucho menos brusco se estaba restregando contra su pecho—Que tierno eres—sonrió pasando su mano de manera gentil entre las orejas.

Estuvo un buen rato olfateándolo, haciéndole un poco de cosquillas por su bigote, a la vez que espantándolo de manera colosal por pasar sus colmillos de manera muy peligrosa cerca de su cuello.

—Mu-muy bien gi-gigantón... ya...—intento quitarlo, pero él seguía olfateando—Ya enserio bas-¡HIIIII! —el tigre se asustó por su grito tan agudo— ¡ESO NO! —quisquillo poniéndose rojo hasta las orejas, el tigre se sentó, moviendo muy lentamente la cola de un lado a otro en un contoneo regular—Dios...—cubrió su rostro con las manos, avergonzado, estaba bien que el tigre quisiera olerlo, así se empezaba, en diferencia con otras veces es que el animal bajó de más y entre oler la entrepierna, metiendo la nariz ahí...

 _Simplemente_ _ **No**_ _._

—Ya... estas tranquilo—suspiro casi diciéndolo por sí mismo, levantándose quedo de frente al tigre, el cual llegaba muy fácilmente a su clavícula en esa posición, antiguamente apenas llegaban a la cintura, cambiaron mucho. —Enserio eres gigante, en dos patas debes medir al menos dos metros—murmuraba a sus adentros—Abre la boca, quiero ver tus colmillos... Quita esa mirada—por algún motivo creyó haber notado una especie de burlonería en el—No me muerdas, sino no te dar el premio—advirtió.

Los colmillos blancos y filosos lo intimidaban bastante, en cualquier momento si quería cerraría la boca y lo mataría o dejaría sin una mano. Por suerte esto no paso, al menos el animal era un poco más amable -o menos homicida- de lo que aparentaba en un principio.

—Estas en perfectas condiciones a pesar de todo, me preocupaba que te quitaran algo al traerte—añadió con alivio. Camino por la sala hasta lo que parecía un enorme refrigerador, abriéndolo y sacando un enorme pedazo de carne—Se supone que no debo darte esto, pero sé que no te dan demasiado que comer.

Los ojos brillantes y fijos en el alimento podían ser algo cómico, más aún el aumento de velocidad a la hora de mover su cola. El tigre se aproximó y se alzó en dos patas para agarrar el trozo de carne en sus colmillos. Yuuri rio muy suavemente, acariciando la cabeza del animal que comía desesperado.

—Mañana intentare traerte otro... Espero que no se den cuenta de que fui yo o no tendré almuerzo en una semana—murmuro para sí mismo rascando su nuca, un empujoncito en la pierna llamo su atención, el tigre alzo un poco de la carne, sin masticarla—no, sigue comiendo—soltó el trozo de carne en los pies del científico, alejándose y sentándose, esperando que se lo comiera—Yo no como crudo grandulón... Y decirte con apodos así parece estarte molestando—los nervios lo estaban haciendo sudar cual cerdo, notando la mirada enfadada del animal—Que nombre te pongo...

Casi todos los nombres que ponía a los animales eran -por decirlo de alguna manera- tiernos, por ejemplo, el pequeño perro caniche se llamaba Vicchan, ponerle un nombre de ese estilo al tigre capaz de matarte de un mordisco era... absurdo y a juzgar por su manera de entender se ofendería al instante, mientras menos lo provocara mejor para todos y más aún para su salud.

—Ummm... Zeus, tal vez Scar—su vista viajo desde el suelo al techo— ¡Sasha! * —sonrió y el tigre lo miro con asco—Esta bien está bien... De esta manera no sé, no se me ocurre ningún nom-

—Yuri.

— ¿¡HA!? —se llevó una mano al pecho espantado ¿El tigre había hablado? Abrió sus fauces por un segundo, en ese segundo se escuchó la otra voz con el corto -aparte de casualmente similar- nombre—D-dijiste algo... ¿Dijiste algo verdad? —repitió acercándose y tomando la cabeza entre sus manos—Escuche otra voz ¿Fuiste tú?

Asumió que se estaba volviendo loco, pues no había ninguna otra explicación a escuchar tan claramente otra voz, la cual dio el nombre con el que bautizo al felino, tener como nombrarlo ayudaría un poco en su trabajo.

* * *

— ¿Yuri? Porque no otro nombre, uno menos parecido al tuyo para variar—preguntó Jean que acariciaba suavemente el lomo del enorme caimán, tomando en cuenta su mirada podía decir que estaba contenta por este contacto.

—Si te digo porque me dirás loco o pensaras que debo reducir las horas de trabajo. —explicaba dando algunos pasos en círculos, frustrado y nervioso.

—Todos tenemos que reducir las horas, estamos trabajando aquí cual esclavos—puntualizo Chris, quién cargaba a un adorable conejo de pelaje marrón—Debo volver a mi sala, antes de que digan que este pequeño amiguito tiene poderes mentales que me obligaron a sacarlo de ahí—suspiro mientras se reía, Yuuri sonrió por la broma.

— ¿Entonces? Como fue—preguntó Jean curioso.

—Es que... no lo sé, de repente fue como si el hablara y me dijera su nombre cuando pensaba en cual usar—Jean alzo la mirada, con la boca abierta y ligeramente azul— ¿Qué? —esto lo asusto. El moreno se apartó del reptil, cerrando con seguro, llegando hasta Yuuri y tomándolo por los hombros—M-me estas asusta-ndo.

— ¿Estás seguro?

—S-si...

— ¡Gracias al cielo no fui el único! —celebro soltando al japonés de manera brusca.

— ¿También te paso?

—Sí, precisamente con Isabella—ambos miraron el caimán que aparto la mirada—Pensaba en que nombre ponerle y de repente lo dijo ella, estoy seguro de que, si fue así, no hay otra explicación.

—Pero ¿Cómo lo hizo? No tienen cuerdas vocales y se supone que son _animales_ —enfatizo—Dar la duda razonable a esto es ridículo...

—Tampoco tenemos otra explicación... Por favor Isabella, si puedes hablar dime algo más, no diremos nada, sabes que él es igual de bueno que yo... Quizás más pensándolo mucho—admitió, Yuuri se ruborizo por la especie de cumplido. Isabella los miro.

—Si podemos hablar.

— ¡MIERDA! —se abrazaron con la cara azul en pánico absoluto.

 **...**

—Muy bien, seria lindo que explicaras un poco que pasa chiquita, ya nos causaste tres infartos seguidos...

—Lo siento, no se supone que hagamos esto frente a ustedes.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Yuuri desilusionado. —Nosotros no haríamos daño a ninguno de ustedes...

—Tal vez tú y Jean no, pero los demás humanos sí. Mira... No es mi deber explicarte esto, eso le toca al amargado tigre que ya te dejo todo apestoso.

— ¿Apestoso? —olio su bata, olía a animal como casi siempre, era difícil distinguir un aroma por estar jugando con tantos.

Esto último lo dejo penando un poco ¿Qué quería decir esto que Isabella había dicho? Ya de por si era muy extraño, intentar convencer al obstinado tigre de hablar sería un reto, más aún considerando lo que tardo en que no lo mordiera. Agravaba la situación que siempre entiese lo que decía y aun así tuviera intenciones de matarlo ¿Acaso parecía una mala persona?

Sonaría egocéntrico pero la gran mayoría de los que lo conocían lo calificaban como alguien excesivamente inocente -a saber, porque- y que aparentaba ser de todo menos un científico preocupado por la ciencia, el progreso de la raza humana y su reafirmación de autoridad por sobre las bestias.

Tal vez dio una mala impresión sin darse cuenta, alguna manera de convencer al tigre debía existir...

—Muy bien... Eres realmente fuerte, más o menos 25 hombres, me gustaría medir tu velocidad, pero en este lugar tan reducido sería imposible—mordió la pluma, mirando la Tablet y a Yuri alternativamente—Yuri...—el tigre dejo de lamer su pata— ¿Me crees mala persona?

El tigre ladeo al cabeza, pasando soberanamente de la pregunta y quedando de espaldas al pobre humano que suspiro. No iba a responderle, había dicho su nombre para que dejara de pensar en cosas ridículas y lo llamara por su nombre de una santa vez en lugar de decir "Grandulón", "Chico" y "gigantón".

Era imposible negar que el humano era muchas veces mejor a lo que se había imaginado, a como los habían plasmado desde su infancia. Su trato con él era cariñoso, _demasiado_ , daba a creer que solo se trataba de una pantalla para luego herirlo del modo cruel. Contrario a sus pensamientos, en lugar de esto se encontró con una persona que más que un humano, asemejaba un cervatillo -también un cerdo, pero mucho más delgado, como desnutrido-.

 _Pequeño, herbívoro, inofensivo..._ ¿Cómo era posible que un humano con esas cualidades existiera? Al verlo directamente a los ojos sin esos cristales horribles pudo notarlo, sintiéndose levemente arrepentido de haberlo dañado... No lo admitiría jamás, con saberlo bastaba.

Su estómago crujió por millonésima vez, acomodándose como el espacio reducido permitia, _odiaba esa maldita jaula_ , anteponía cien veces más estar con el humano en esa extraña sala a estar ahí metido, con los demás animales haciendo bullicio.

— ¡A CALLAR DE UNA PUTA VEZ! —rugió con fuerza, el silencio reino después de esto—Que molestos...—gruño.

—Hey~ Yuri~

— ¿Qué quieres ahora, Isabella? —la reptil, en lo personal, caía fatal, no la soportaba bajo ningún concepto, siempre hablando del tal Jean... Eso le recordaba que no tenía ni idea de cómo se llamaba su humano, ese adorable cervatillo/cerdito en cuerpo humano.

— ¿Hablaste con el humano?

—No soy como tú, lagartija descerebrada—bufo echándose de nuevo, fingiendo demencia ante el tema.

—A mí no puedes engañarme ¿Crees que no note que lo dejaste todo apestoso?

—Esta mejor de esa manera—bostezo, dejando a la vista por unos segundos sus letales colmillos. —Su olor comun es repugnante.

Esa oración a modo de excusa carecía de sentido alguno viendo la realidad. El aroma del humano lo tenia fascinado, muy suave y tierno, lo que esperaria de una _hembra_ , ese hedor que se volvería mas fuerte en el tiempo de celo. Lo que realmente molestaba debido a su instinto mas basico era el aroma de otros animales, de perro sarnoso y otro gato que no merecia el esfuerzo, era sencillamente repugnante, se sentia obligado a impregnar su aroma en él, marcarlo y que los demas animales que tuvieran la fortuna de tenerlo se mantuvieran a raya.

—Como digas... Sin embargo escuche de Jean que hay un humano cortejando a quien te atiende —su vista furica no pudo disimularse—Algo lo esta deprimiendo ¿Sabes que podria ser?

 _¿Me crees mala persona?_

Esa pregunta hecha hace dias hizo eco en su mente.

 _¿Me odias?_

Movió suavemente la cabeza de un lado a otro.

 _No deseo que me veas como tu enemigo... ¿Que debo hacer para que confíes en mi? Como demostrarte que yo no soy como debes estar pensando._

El rugido frustrado hizo a todos los animales quedarse inquietos en sus jaulas. Recostó su cabeza de nuevo, viendo una y otra vez la mirada anhelante del humano, esa imagen que quedo grabada en su retina sin capacidad a ser olvidada.

 **...**

Encontraba cómico su forma de ponerse nervioso por la tonteria mas pequeña, desde dejar caer un lápiz hasta quemar una máquina por conectarla de mala manera. Una vez sus ataduras fueron retiradas lo vio rascarse el entrecejo, con los lentes en el escritorio.

—Puedo hablar, si eso es lo que quería saber —unos cuantos segundos bastaron para que Yuuri se abalanzara sobre él con ojos brillantes de ilusión.

— ¡Entonces no estaba loco! Si fuiste tu quien dijo el nombre... ¿Como lo haces? ¿Tienes cuerdas vocales? ¿Lo haces a través de la mente? —abrió la boca del felino para ver dentro.

—Deja de parlotear tanto cerdo—gruño en advertencia y Yuuri se aparto mirándolo confuso.

— ¿Cerdo?

—Los cerdos son gordos, huelen delicioso y saben de la misma manera, eres un cerdo—su intención era la de molestarlo, por eso no menciono el parecido con el cervatillo.

—Oh... por eso—de alguna forma termino sentado sobre sus piernas, sudando—Si tu... me entiendes... ¿Porque me mordiste?

—Eres humano, la raza que destruía absolutamente todo lo que tocara hasta a ustedes mismos, pensar que mentías en tu falta de crueldad es factible —aseguro moviendo suavemente la cola—También tenía hambre.

— _Motivador.._. —pensó con una risa nerviosa—Tu... como hablas ¿Todos los animales pueden?

—Algunos si—se levantó, comenzando a dar vueltas alrededor del científico —muchos otros no, aun así, nos entendemos todos entre nosotros y a ustedes—se detuvo, quedando tras la espalda del humano y echándose ahí. Yuuri no tenía idea de que este acercamiento era para quedar aún más oloroso a la esencia del felino.

—Eso es espectacular... Si digo esto a mis superiores quiz-

—No puedes decir esto a nadie—amenazo mostrando sus colmillos y gruñendo. —Conocer de este secreto no es algo de lo que todos pueden jactarse, si llegas a decir una sola palabra sobre esto te arrancaré la garganta.

—Pe-pero esto es algo... increíble para nosotros, los pensamos tan solo un poco más inteligentes cuando en realidad son capaces de comprender idiomas—explicaba—Debo contarlo.

—Así como mi deber es matarte por enterarte, te doy tiempo de reconsiderarlo—su cuerpo tenso y crispado estaba listo para saltar y matarlo sin consideración con todo el pesar que pudiera traer esto.

—Tu no lo entiendes. —suspiro con pesar recostándose de él —Han pasado ya dos meses del plazo, al cumplir el quinto haya logrado o no sacar provecho te van a ejecutar como lo han hecho con muchos animales ya... Muchos con los cuales estuve tanto tiempo y que no tuve oportunidad de evitarlo—algo que caracterizaba a Yuuri Katsuki es ser una persona sentimental, de las que se puede encariñar rápido y reciente enormemente una perdida—Si hablo de esto tal vez pueda convencerlos de que... matarte es algo inútil y que es un salvajismo por tu nivel de raciocinio.

—Ahora insinúas que es bueno matar sea cual sea tu condición de inteligencia.

—Para ellos es así y para estar aún vivo debo seguir esa corriente—murmuró sin ánimos —Que vean algo mas allá de un animal, darte el beneficio De la duda junto a la vida, tengo que-

—Prefiero morir antes que traicionar a los demás—afirmo testarudo. Yuuri moqueo— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —estaba un poco fuera de tema, pero ya era hora de saberlo.

—Yuuri... Pediré a alguien más que se haga cargo de ti—se levantó, Yuri por su lado mordió la bata para jalarlo, alterándose por las palabras dichas.

— ¡¿Como que alguien más!? No, tu eres mi humano y nadie más hará todas estas cosas conmigo —rugía tirando de el con fuerza.

— ¿¡Para que!? ¿¡Para encariñarme más contigo y que luego duela más cuando te ejecuten!? Ya mi consciencia está lo suficientemente cargada, déjalo así. —rompiendo la tela logro zafarse, corriendo hasta la puerta y dejando al tigre ahí dentro, arañando la puerta—Necesito que regresen al tigre a su jaula... —informo por el comunicador.

Ser sentimentalista no lo llevaría a nada bueno, pero la idea de que la consciencia animal evolucionará a una tan similar a la de un humano, capaz de comunicarse y de interpretar mucho mejor el cariño ¿Cómo seguir sabiendo que moriría de una forma u otra? Sufriendo una muerte dolorosa a gusto de quienes tenían por deber el asesinato de tan inocente criatura que solo sigue su ritmo de vida. La idea de ver el sufrimiento en su mirada en ese momento...

 _Era tan horrible_

* * *

—Amigo, entiendo que te duela... Pero llorar no resolverá el asunto.

—Lo sé, pero—gimoteo sentado frente a Jean— ¿Que pasara cuando sea el momento? Sabes que debo estar ahí... N-no voy a poder soportar... su mirada en mi mientras agoniza ¿Y s-si grita?

—Ordenarte ver eso siempre ha sido la crueldad más grande en realidad—suspiro frustrado—Estoy seguro de que algo se nos ocurrirá para salvar su vida, por ahora sigue como siempre, es lo que más alegraba tu día, alejarlo solo te hará sentir peor—aconsejó palmeando suavemente su cabeza—Yo me iré a "examinar" a Isabella, le encanta oír de mi JJ Style —guiño un ojo haciendo una pose rara—Te veo más tarde—se despidió y Yuuri tan solo suspiro apretando las manos nervioso.

 **...**

— ¿Qué se supone que haga, Pichit? Existe el modo de evitar que mueran... y no puedo decirlo—su cabeza estaba recostada en al del lobo con pelaje marrón oscuro tirando a negro. Su nombre por algún motivo había salido por sí solo, sacado de un libro de historia sobre un patinador famoso, encontraba similitudes entre ambos —Eres como un manso cachorrito y Yuri un gato arisco que al final del día es adorable... Que debo hacer—preguntaba casi rogando la respuesta de alguien.

Continuo con las caricias de manera ausente al canino, ese que lo primero que había hecho era lamerle la cara y refregar su cabeza contra su pecho, parecía increíble que siendo un _lobo_ su primer movimiento haya sido este, lo espero más de un perro de cualquier raza a un animal que muy pocas veces se domesticaba. Dio un suave beso entre sus orejas, recordaba un poco a Vicchan por el pelaje suave y abundante.

Repentinamente un olor extraño se sintió, diferente al de alcohol etílico que predominaba generalmente en la sala. Parpadeo repetidamente, arrugando el entrecejo y quitándose los lentes por un momento, sus ojos escocían un poco. Pichit se levantó, comenzando a lamer la cara del humano.

—Creo que alguien derramo su perfume o algo así. —quejumbro apretando los ojos—Pichit ya, me vas a desgastar la cara—reía un poco, hacia coquillas que la lengua estuviera ahora paseándose por su cuello—Ya, esp- Pichit—lo miro extrañado, el animal lo empujaba con claras intenciones de dejarlo tendido en el suelo— ¡Hii! —ahora, tendido en el suelo.

El lobo se estaba frotando contra su cuerpo, siendo casi del tamaño de Yuri tenía la capacidad de cubrir por casi completo su cuerpo. Pichit paso su pata por la ropa del humano, rasgándola poco a poco, siendo esta definitivamente su única intención por lo superficial del arañazo.

—He-hey que haces—preguntó sudando y una sonrisa nerviosa plasmada en su cara, la repentina presión y notar como se crispaba su lomo dando un pequeño empujón... Dio la respuesta clara, su rostro se tornó tan rojo como un bombillo— ¡NO SOY HEMBRA PICHIT POR DIOS! —Quisquillo volteándose como pudo con intenciones de alejarse, su chillido debió divertir al lobo que hizo un extraño sonido, estar en cuatro mientras el can tenía intenciones de montarlo _no fue la mejor idea_.

Tomo su celular— ¡una foto Pichit! —exclamo y el lobo se quedó quieto, corriendo a colocarse frente al celular con el hocico abierto y mostrando la lengua, _estaba sonriendo el muy maldito_. Apago el celular frunciendo el entrecejo—Ahora no tienes premio—bufo levantándose.

— ¿¡Pero porqueeeee!? Solo quería dejarte mi aroma en lugar de ese gato mal humorado, dame mi premio y toma la foto—lloriqueaba refregándose contar la pierna del cadavérico científico ¿También hablaba? ¿¡Y estaba haciendo aquello!?

—Qu-que está pasando con estos animales...—se iba a desmayar si esto seguía así.

* * *

— ¡Perro sarnoso! ¿¡Porque hueles a Yuuri!? —rugía malhumorado, el olor lo sintió apenas entro a aquella sala, por sobre todos los aromas de animales.

—Tal vez porque Yuuri y yo _jugamos_ —el tono con el que fue dicho dio un mal presentimiento, lentamente comenzaba a mostrar sus colmillos, amenazando de manera clara al lobo—Él me prefiere mucho más a mí, porque tú fuiste cruel.

— ¡Yuuri me prefiere a mí! —volvió a rugir iracundo, _celoso_. Estaban queriendo reclamar a su _hembra_ en sus narices, no podía permitirlo.

— ¿Por qué ya no te examinara entonces? Ya no te quiere y por eso soy libre de reclamarlo si me apetece—afirmaba contento, echándose en el suelo.

— ¡MALDITO PERRO! VOY A PARTIRTE LA MALDITA ESPALDA—La amenaza podía ser real, considerando que de lo fuerte que se chocaba contra los barrotes se comenzaban a doblar muy levemente, alguna que otra herida debía estarse haciendo por lo imprudente.

— ¿Qué le pasa?

—No lo sé, trae las armas.

—Katsuki se enfadará si le hacemos algo a ese gato ultra crecido.

— ¡entonces ve a buscarlo! —discutían los que debían cuidar a los animales.

Yuri no se detuvo, parte de su pata delantera derecha comenzaba a sangrar por la fricción que ejercía contra la jaula, Pichit se había pegado a l pared, quizás provocarlo no podía entrar en la lista de sus mejores ideas hasta el momento. El sonido se detuvo, quedando solo el gruñido del felino.

—Calmate ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó acariciando la parte baja de su hocico, el gruñido fue reemplazado por un ronroneo—Eso... tranquilo... ¿Qué hicieron para enfadarlo? —preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo.

—No hicimos nada Doc, de repente comenzó a chcarse contra la jaula, quizás ya le toca el viaje de ida—se carcajeo el guardia.

—Reportare que dieron una dosis de adrenalina para que se pusiera nervioso y tener una excusa de matarlo—los hombres lo miraron asustados.

— ¡No hicimos eso!

—Se perfectamente que disfrutan cada vez que ejecutan a uno porque será menos trabajo—abrió la puerta de la jaula, colocando un collar en el cuello de Yuri que conectaba con una cadena—Así que tendrán lo que quieren, menos trabajo—su sonrisa medianamente cruel los espanto—Mira que hacer estas tonterías—comenzó a caminar siendo seguido por el animal. Una vez fuera se llevó una mano al pecho derritiéndose por la pared—Manudo susto, espero que se lo creyeran.

—Yo me lo creí—admitió Yuri sentado a su lado, Yuuri lo miro y suspiro, enderezándose y comenzando a caminar—Hey. —el humano no lo miro— ¡cerdo! —volvió a llamar, Yuuri abrió la puerta de la sala, dejándolo pasar y tomando una Tablet.

—Tendré que decir que hare algunas horas extras como excusas y...—decía para sí mismo planificando lo que diría, ya lo había hecho antes, la experiencia la tenía de sobra. De un solo empujón termino en el suelo—O-oye eso dolió—se sobo la parte trasera de la cabeza, abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir una especie de pequeño arañazo, dado en su cara y que tumbo los lentes a un lado, rompiendo los cristales— ¿Yuri?

 _Ya no quiere, puedo reclamarlo si me apetece_

 **Sobre su putrefacto cadáver.**

Sin dificultad comenzó a rasgar las ropas, usando sus garras y colmillos, los reclamos de Yuuri eran soberanamente ignorados. _Es su hembra, su cerdo_ , el lobo no iba a reclamar nada porque si alguien lo devoraba seria él, la mayor parte de ropa había sido ya desgarrada, principalmente la bata y los pantalones, teniendo un poco más de cuidado al momento pasar sus garras por el bóxer.

— ¡YA BASTA! —grito empezando a llorar, las salas eran insonorizadas, la única manera de escuchar lo que adentro pasaba seria manteniendo al puerta abierta, de otro modo sabía que nadie escucharía sus reclamos o lo ayudaría a quitarse al tigre de encima.

Yuri quedo mirando sus ojos por un momento, teniéndolo tan expuesto bajo su pesado y grande cuerpo, eran tan lindos, podía ver un matiz rojo en ellos. Debido a este pequeño lapsus de nulo movimiento de parte del felino Yuuri se empezó a arrastrar alejándose, dándose la vuelta para ponerse pie. El tigre al percatarse de esto se abalanzo sobre él, apoyando parte de su peso en el sin llegar a aplastarlo contra el suelo.

Los movimientos pélvicos hicieron a Yuuri vibrar en pánico, sollozando con la cara colorada y viéndose en el espejo que tenía en frente. Oler su _miedo_ lo excito por algún motivo, verlo en ese estado tan vulnerable le gustaba a la vez que lo aborrecía por más contradictorio que sonase. Siendo un macho no debería estar húmedo ahí, sabía que iba a dolerle, pero...

 _Todo fuera por marcar territorio._

—N... no... Yuri... por favor...—gimoteo sin voz hasta gritar con fuerza al sentirse penetrado por el felino, el cual lamia como una especie de consuelo su espalda—Bas-basta... me duele...—reclamó recostándose del suelo por completo, apretando los ojos. Los gruñidos de Yuri eran de excitación, de placer, suficiente había estudiado para saber distinguir los sonidos que hacían los felinos y caninos en estos momentos.

Chocar al momento del embiste le gustaba, la piel suave del humano podía sentirla en esa zona con pelaje más corto, Yuuri ahora tenía un aroma tan encantador que no se preocupó en reprimirse, mostrando sus colmillos al momento de abrir sus fauces y morder su hombro, desgarrando otra parte más del humano que grito más fuerte.

— _M-me va a matar..._ —pensó angustiado, no tenía porque no creerlo si ya tanto daño estaba haciendo a su cuerpo. Para su sorpresa una vez el líquido caliente era derramado en su interior, haciendo escocer sus heridas, el animal se separó, sacando sus colmillos de la carne sangrante, comenzado a lamer el líquido vital.

La lengua rasposa se volvió suave de forma paulatina, el peso sobre su espalda decrecía poco a poco, dejaba de sentir el pelaje corto rozando con su piel, las partas a sus costados iban cambiando... Como pudo con el dolor que se cargaba encima y el repentino aumento de tamaño en aquel órgano dentro de su cuerpo, se dio la vuelta, quedando de cara al ti-

—Que... que hiciste...—balbuceo hipeando y viéndolo con susto. Sobre y dentro de él, en lugar del felino que estuvo en primer lugar, había un pálido muchacho rubio de ojos verdes. En lugar de orejas humanas tenía un par de peludas orejas en tono naranjo, sus pupilas rasgadas y pudo distinguir a medias una cola, por sus hombros se apreciaban manchas negras muy traslucidas. —T-tu...

—Calmate... No lo hice con intención de-

— ¡Yuuri~! ¿Qué paso con el tigre? El escan- ¿¡Y TU QUIÉN PUTAS ERES!? —El cambio de expresión en Jean fue muy evidente al ver la escena. El rubio se crispo, su pupila contraída en una fina franja y agazapándose en Yuuri, gruñendo.

— ¡Jean! —la manera en que lo llamo era una clara pedida de ayuda. De una patada hizo a un lado al rubio, logrando que chocara con una pared, quitándose la bata y poniéndosela al japonés.

— ¿Que paso aquí? ¿¡No se suponía que estabas con el tigre!? —interrogo alterado.

—É-él es Yuri—explicó en tono angustiado, volvieron su vista al rubio que gruñía más fuerte, quizás para ser notado.

—Aléjate de él...

—No estoy entendiendo que pasa aquí—admitió Jean mirando alternativamente a ambos. —Vamos para que te—tomo la mano de Yuuri para ayudarlo a levantarse.

— ¡HE DICHO QUE NO LO TOQUES! —vocifero, con sorpresa imposible de describir vieron como el rubio crecía, se llenaba de pelo y finalmente se mostraba como el tigre que había estado sobre el japonés hace unos minutos, lanzándose sobre Jean con claras intenciones de morderlo a juzgar por su postura, un fuerte abrazo en el cuello se lo impidió.

—No lo hagas... por favor...—sollozo, rogando que esta vez sí escuchara lo que pedía. Dejo de gruñir, tan solo suspiró, quitándose de encima del otro humano, caminando hasta la puerta y cerrándola con una pata.

—Los humanos son un fastidio ¿Sabían? —farfullo sentándose y mirando a otro lado con molestia.

 **...**

—Déjame ver si entendí...—se rasco el entrecejo—... Te molestaste en tu jaula por lo que te dijo el lobo—rodo los ojos, no iba a decir ni de chiste que era lo que discutía con ese sarnoso—Y porque Yuuri no quería responderte lo violaste... Solo por esa tontería debería mandar a que te ejecuten con la excusa de que tienes la rabia... Mira nada más como le dejaste el hombro.

Su porte orgulloso no cambio aun después de recordarle eso tan horrible, _la razón por la que Yuuri no le dirigía la mirada_. Era necesario y por ello no se arrepentía en lo más mínimo, echándose cerca de Yuuri, quién se apartó un poco.

—No era mi intención dañarlo, solo dar a saber que es mi hembra, mi cerdo—aclaro bostezando, cambiar de forma era agotador, más hacerlo tan seguido

— ¿Disculpa?

—Me gusta como hueles, como eres, por eso en mi deber como macho debía marcarte como _mio_ , marcar territorio—explicó con sencillez—Cualquiera que se te acerque sabrá que me perteneces por tener mi aroma impregnado.

— ¿Y te costaba mucho decir que te molestaba? Fue... horrible—tembló mirando a otro lado y apretando la bata que estaba usando, Jean dio una suave palmadita al hombro vendado—Ay...

—No me ibas a entender y ahora si o si debes estar junto a mi—ronroneo frotando su cabeza con la pierna del científico.

— ¿te recuerdo que te mataran en unos... 2 meses y una semana? Lo que hiciste fue ridículo por no decir que-

—Porque estabas tan seguro de que aceptaría esto, así como así... Hacer todo eso sin pedirme opinión—interrumpió a su amigo, Yuri se lo quedo mirando, levantándose y lamiendo su cara.

—Yo sé que me quieres, mi intención no era herirte, solo... me altere—notando la forma de ser del tigre parecía costarle mucho disculparse—Y... lo sien... ¡Ya entendiste cerdo! Deja de mirarme así—exigía con cierto resquemor.

—No es la forma—dijo bajo, con la respiración pesada y mirando a otro lado.

Quería convencerse a si mismo que Yuri lo había hecho por instinto, los animales con sus debidas excepciones, no sentían placer al hacer algo como eso, tan solo buscaban aparearse y punto final, intentar meterse en la cabeza que lo había hecho por tener el olor de algún otro animal hembra por ahí y asunto resuelto.

 _Esto costaba demasiado._

—Yuuri ya te dije que no quería hacerte daño—ya había escuchado esa frase por unas dos horas, desde hace 8 días que había ocurrido el "pequeño" incidente, ahora llevaba un pequeño reloj comunicador para que en caso de repetirse Jean llegara antes con tranquilizantes para el felino.

—Aun así, lo hiciste, ya deja de intentar excusarte... Para nosotros algo si no es simple.

—Lo sé, pero... Tu siempre actuabas tan cariñoso conmigo, estábamos en cortejo ¿Qué iba a pensar que algo así te molestaría tanto?

— ¿Cortejo? ¿De qué cortejo estás hablando? —pregunto sin comprender que quería decir el felino frente a él.

—Me regalabas carne como hacen las hembras para demostrar interés a un macho y siempre me acariciabas por todos lados como cuando se quiere llamar la atención. Yo te impregné de mi olor y te permití saber de mi condición...

Que ahora alguien fuera tan amable de decirle... _**¿¡COMO COÑO IBA A SABER ESO!?**_

—Escúchame. —se quitó los lentes nuevos, esos que Yuri quería romper con todas sus fuerzas—Hago eso con cada animal que me encargan, a todos los quiero mucho, no pensé que siquiera eso pudiera ser tomado como cortejo... Fuera como fuera, yo no sentí ningún ahora.

—Por ahora.

— ¿Ah?

—Nada—volteo a otro lado—Como sea, ahora eres mi hembra, no puedes aparte de mí, yo debo proteger de cualquiera que venga a hacerte daño o intentar arrebatarte. Vamos a mi territorio, ahí nadie molestara.

—Insisto con lo de que no entiendes muchas cosas... Ni siquiera yo puedo salir de este edificio, no ha habido ningún otro idiota que se especializará en mi área para tomar mi lugar, mucho menos dejaran salir a alguien hacia la selva para morir. Aquí estoy seguro hasta el día de mi muerte.

— ¿Y qué sentido tiene si eres tan infeliz? No eres como los demás, eres más amable, más inocente... Conmigo podrás evitar ver tantas muertes, yo te puedo dar una vida en la que seas feliz. —no pudo evitar sonreír, acaricio al cabeza de Yuri, sentía que el inocente era el animal, _pensando que sería tan sencillo_ , tan solo irse y olvidar todo.

—La idea suena fascinante, ojalá de verdad pudiéramos hacerlo—lo miro tristemente—Ya es suficiente por hoy, volveré mañana y-

—Cerdo...—alzándose en sus dos patas traseras y montando las delanteras en los hombros de Yuuri, casi tumbándolos se mantuvo, pegando su hocico a la boca del japonés—...Te quiero... y mucho.

—E-eh...—su cara quedo caliente, el tigre bajo, de nuevo con todas sus patas en el suelo.

—Así que no seas tan orgulloso y acepta.

 _Yuri y su puto tacto de piedra..._

* * *

— ¡Se suponía que teníamos un mes y medio más!

—Ya lo sé, se suponía que sí, celestino llego cuando veía a Isabella y me dijo que lo adelantaron para este fin de semana—bufaba molesto—Oye, no sé cómo, pero hallaremos la manera de sacarlos de aquí, no permitiré que le hagan daño a Isabella.

— ¿Cómo vamos a hacerlo? Son enormes los dos—era obvio y evidente que Yuuri querría sacar a Yuri. Jean se llevó una mano a la barbilla y sonrió.

—Déjale eso al JJ Style, para dentro de un rato tendré una solución—aseguro guiñando un ojo—Ve con Yuri a ver si tiene alguna idea... Tal vez no tenga el cerebro tan vacío ese gato.

—Cla... ¿Desde cuándo usas guantes? —había tardado en darse cuenta de ese detalle, Jean amplio la sonrisa por el nerviosismo.

—Ja-ja... M-Me queme y tengo que cubrir las quemaduras... ya sabes—lo empujo hasta la salida—Suerte con el rayas. —y cerró la puerta en toda su cara.

— ¿También a ti? —miro a Chris—A estado un poco extraño últimamente, al menos no solo conmigo. ¿Tienes alguna idea de que le pasa?

—No, además de mataran a los animales ¿Sabes por qué?

—Uno de ellos tenía una enfermedad muy rara, no me he enterado de los detalles y se cree que los demás también portan el virus, es más una purga para evitar alguna pandemia.

—Es absurdo, tan solo hay que hacer exámenes de sangre de nuevo y compararlos con el enfermo, matarlos a todos solo es deshacerse de ellos por gusto—Chris se encogió de hombros suspirando.

—Ya le dije eso a Celestino, pero no me quiso escuchar, a él también le pasa algo extraño—rio por lo bajo—Bien, fue lindo hablar contigo, ya no te atraso mas—palmeo su hombro y siguió con su camino.

 **...**

—Pensé que ya habíamos superado esta parte—gruño viendo a Yuuri con una jeringa llena de su sangre.

—Quiero cerciorarme de que no estas enfermo—explicó colocando la muestra en la máquina—Jean está actuando raro, celestino actúa raro... a este paso todos nos volveremos locos o-

— ¿Yuuri? —se acercó, funcionando como apoyo cuando este se iba a caer— ¿Estas bien? —al notarlo taparse los oídos, el tigre podía verse sonriente. —Tranquilo, no es nada malo...

No hizo mucho caso a sus palabras, todo ahora sonaba tan malditamente claro, desde hace cierto tiempo se había notado más sensible a los sonidos de su alrededor, odiando con más ganas la alarma despertadora. Las orejas le estaban picando, comenzó a rascarse con fastidio, sentado en el suelo, deteniéndose al momento de captar algo diferente... _¿Por qué sentía pelo?_

—Son lindas—elogio Yuri lamiendo—Parecen de-

— ¿¡QUE TENGO!? —quisquillo viéndose en la cámara interna del celular. Una mano sobre la suya que temblaba lo hizo mirar a su espalda, Yuri con su forma _humana_ era... demasiado perfecto para ser verdad, ahora que lo detallaba mejor.

El cabello rubio largo, los ojos verdes y afilados dignos del gran depredador que era, contextura algo delgada pero fuerte, las rayas apenas notorias en su espalda, sus manos con garras y estas mismas rayas, sus colmillos sobresalían de su boca.

—Tranquilízate cerdo, tu voz me aturde—resoplo, Yuuri olvido un poco su alteración al percatarse de que... estaba desnudo.

—T-tu... e-esto...

—Por esto digo que debemos irnos, el único que morirá aquí si nos quedamos no seré yo, que crees que creerán los humanos cuando vean que estas cambiando—tenía una manera de hablar extraña, un acento muy parecido al de Yakov, uno de los jefazos.

— ¿Co-como sabias que esto pasaría?

— ¿Enserio crees que toda una especie se extinguiría así de la nada? No me preguntes muy bien cómo, pero muchos humanos simplemente dejaron de serlo, los que no tan solo esperan su momento de cambiar ya sea por el empujón de otro o después de la muerte—explicó como si esto fuera muy sencillo—Incluso Isabella hizo esto con el insoportable amigo tuyo.

— ¿Con Jean?

— ¿No has visto sus manos? Los reptiles siempre empiezan mostrando escamas, los felinos sus orejas y su cola—su ser entero vibro al sentir una caricia en una parte que ni sabía que tenía, Yuri sostenía la cola peluda y negra, mostrándola a quién la portaba. —En algún momento llegaras a ser igual que yo, capaz de ser un felino o un humano...

—"Humano" —enfatizo viéndolo dudoso, así como muy humano con las orejas así no se veía.

—Si aja. El punto es que debemos irnos—se levantó y tiro de su mano, caminando con su desnudes sin pudor alguno. Yuuri rojo hasta la medula lo detuvo— ¿Qué pasa cerdo?

—No podemos irnos, así como así... Nos verán y tu no disimulas ni un poco. —quejumbraba con los nervios a flor de piel junto a la vergüenza, _verlo desnudo era... no tenía como describirlo._

— ¿Disimular qué? Matare a cualquiera que se nos plante en medio—afirmo en un gruñido.

—Eso es—escuchar cómo se abría el seguro de la puerta lo espanto—Escóndete—dijo entre dientes poniéndose la capucha de la chaqueta y las manos tras su espalda agarrando su cola, solo por si acaso, ni tiempo de entender todo lo que pasaba de golpe y porrazo daban.

Yuri quedo como tigre, echado y dormitando en el suelo por el esfuerzo que significaba cambiar de una forma a otra. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Celestino evidentemente enfadado.

— ¿Qué hace este animal aquí? Dije claramente que todos deberían estar en su jaula. —bramo mirando a Yuri fijamente por un instante.

—No me llego ese comunicado—miro a otro lado sonriendo nervioso, Celestino algo una ceja, fijando la vista en la capucha—M-me dio frio—se excusó.

—Como sea Katsuki, llévenselo de aquí—ordeno a los guardias.

—Puedo... saber porque los quieren ejecutar a todos—pregunto con cierta timidez y Celestino bufo.

—Para mantener a la raza humana hay que deshacernos de ellos—se dio media vuelta y se fue, se derritió hasta el suelo, moviendo las orejas sin querer y tumbando la capucha. ¿Qué quería decir eso?

—YUUUURI, CELESTI- oh... ¡TU OREJAS! —se tapó precisamente lo que nombró, el grito lo dejo aturdidísimo.

—Tu voz es más chillona que nunca—lamento mirándolo—Tus manos...

—Tenemos que hablar un poco supongo—su expresión nerviosa mientras movía las manos inquietas hablo por sí mismo.

 **...**

—Irnos... ¿Tú crees que estaremos bien? —preguntó nervioso y mordiendo un labio, habiendo discutido que hacer y tomando la decisión.

Ambos sin más remedio se irían llevándose a sus respectivos animales, sacando más de ser posible tratando de no ser excesivamente evidente. La manera más sencilla que encontraron de llevarse tanto a Yuri como a Isabella era que fueran como humanos, por lo general había tanta gente que costaba fijarse en una sola, si escondían bien los rasgos animales todo iría perfecto.

—Ya no hay de otra Yuuri, el JJ Style me dio la idea y no la pude rechazar—inclino la cabeza a un lado, eso no tuvo sentido alguno—Tienen a Isabella en una zona distinta, yo la iré a buscar, tu ve por Yuri e intenta cubrir bien esas orejas—con ambas manos aplasto más el gorro que había puesto al de gafas.

—Es muy molesto, tampoco oigo bien con esto puesto—quejumbro apartándose—Esto es ridículo...

—De ser normal tampoco tendría diversión, disfruta la adrenalina—guiño un ojo saliendo de la habitación. Tomo el bolso con la ropa que debía darle al tigre.

 _Era normal estarse muriendo de pánico ¿verdad?_

Llego más pronto de lo que quiso, notando que faltaban l menos la mitad de animales en el lugar, se acercó a Yuri, el único que dormía tan plácidamente, dio suaves toquecitos a su cara, el tigre gruño por esto, interrumpir su sueño era de tontos... O de Yuuri, casi lo mismo a su ver.

— ¿Qué haces ahora? —preguntó al verlo abrir la jaula.

—Necesito que cambies, nos iremos ya—Yuri se levanto de golpe, mirándolo ilusionado. Esto remarcaba otro detalle _¿Qué edad se suponía tenía Yuri?_ No había tomado este detalle en cuenta en ningún momento, y si era tan grande debía ser un adulto... ¿No? Mientras el rubio cambiaba dejo caer las múltiples prendas de ropa—Cual de todas estas te quedaran...—se preguntó...

—Quiero esto—agarro una camisa negra junto a los pantalones, una vez todo puesto con cierta dificultad por no haber usado ropa nunca Yuuri tomo sus manos, poniendo unos guantes negros—Es muy incómodo...—se quejó.

—No abras mucho la boca y no muevas la cola o se va a notar—dio la vuelta un momento, caminando y abriendo la jaula que estaba en frente.

—Déjalo ahí que lo maten—gruño de mal humor.

—Pero Pichit es muy tierno, dejarlo aqui seria cruel—hizo un puchero, para su espanto comenzó a cambiar, de la misma manera que Yuri con orejas y cola de su forma animal, piel morena y cabello negro, salto a abrazar al de gafas.

— ¡Yuuri es tan lindo! —lamio su mejilla—No como otros—miro a Yuri haciendo un puchero— ¿Qué es esto? ¿Ropa? Siempre quise ver qué tal se sentía—hablo animado tomando las prendas que quedaron en el suelo, había llevado más de medio closeth por no saber la talla del rubio. Yuuri pues... se tapaba los ojos en lo que terminaba de vestirse.

— ¿Estamos listos? —Jean apareció tomando la mano de una chica muy bella de cabello corto, ojos escalofriantes y cuerpo escultural, usando guantes y una chaqueta.

—Cre-creo que si—su pulso se aceleró el doble, más nervioso que antes de ser posible.

Comenzaron a caminar con clama por los pasillos, Pichit era sin dudas el menos disimulado, oliendo algunas cosas que se cruzaban en frente suya. Una alarma le hizo taparse los oídos, era claro que no tardarían mucho en notar la ausencia de un tigre de bengala de 1.50 y un lobo de 1.42, era la sede con más tecnología e inteligencia.

Yuri iba atrás de él, pasando un brazo por su hombro a modo de cubrir cualquier movimiento extraño de la inquieta cola del pelinegro. No sabía si estar más nervioso de la situación o de lo que pasaría después de esta, Celestino paso por su lado diciendo algo, no presto atención, tan solo siguió caminando como lo hizo Jean.

Celestino clavo su vista en el rubio, notando su mirada, se le hacía tremendamente familiar, estaba más que seguro de haberla visto en otro lado, esa pupila rasgada... _Como la del tigre._

— ¡ES EL TIGRE, NO DEJEN QUE SE VAYA! —grito apuntándolos y los que a su lado estaban apuntaron.

—Muy tarde para el sigilo—bufo agarrando a Yuuri sin demasiada dificultad, tenía mucha más fuerza que él.

—Lo siento JJ, pero ahora es mi turno—hablo Isabella. Se aferró al hombre, alzándolo sin sudar ni un poco y lanzándose por la ventana, el grito de Jean sono cómico hasta que...

— ¡NO, YURI NO! —quisquillo aferrándose al rubio, sintiendo un agarre extra, aparentemente de Pichit, lanzándose por otra ventana. _Estaban en el maldito piso 20_ ¿¡Cuando acá los lobos, tigres y caimanes volaban!?

Cerro los ojos asustado por la caída, el vértigo jamás fue algo que disfrutara. —Hey cerdo, ya puedes abrir los ojos. —lo hizo muy lentamente, viendo el edificio brillante al lado de la cabeza ad e Yuri, _jamás lo había visto por fuera..._

— ¡eso fue genial! Ojalá pudiéramos hacerlo otra vez—se carcajeo Jean abrazando aún muy fuertemente a Isabella.

— ¿Sigues asustado, verdad?

—Sí, pero se pasará cielo—afirmaba, las luces se centraron en ellos.

—Vámonos—cargo a Yuuri con sus dos brazos, comenzando a correr e importándole nada que las ropas se rasgaran con las ramas fuertes del denso bosque/selva, la vegetación era tan variada que costaba decir de que se trataba específicamente. Al lado del rubio iba corriendo Pichit, tan alegre como el solo.

* * *

—Vamos Jean, te mostraré mi casa, te gustara mucho—afirmaba Isabella, ya lo suficientemente lejos del edificio.

—Pero... pero...—balbuceo mirándolos a todos.

—Tranquilo Yuuri, iré a visitarte... Si es que el amargado lo permite—prometía, tomo las manos de la chic y junto la frente con la suya, ella sonrió ampliamente, la piel de ambos se llenaba de escamas y la ropa se rompía por completo, en menos de un segundo ya lo que había eran dos caimanes entrando al agua.

—Wow...—parpadeo asombrado por lo que paso.

—Yo me voy con mi manada, te veré luego Yuuri ~—aseguro el lobo comenzando a correr.

—Ya quisiera el perro—bufo Yuri, viendo ahora a Yuuri—Andando...

—Yo...—de repente empezó a llorar— ¿Qué se supone que haga?

— ¿Cómo que "Que se supone que harás"? —lo arremedo on una morisqueta—Venir conmigo, a mi territorio, somos compañeros ahora.

—Tú no sabes nada de mí y lo acogiste tu solo—sollozo confundido, literalmente se había fugado de todo lo que tuvo en la vida. El tigre se quitó los guantes, tirándolos a un lado y tomando su rostro.

—Entonces dame el tiempo de conocerte cerdo, sé que es un poco raro pedirte esto ahora porque estaríamos realizando el proceso al revés, pero... ¿Por qué no estar juntos en lugar de separarnos que pienso compensarte de alguna manera?

La cualidad de un animal... _es que no miente_ , el odio, desprecio, desagrado, cariño, amor... Nada podía ser fingido o una mentira, ellos no podían hacer eso, no conocían tal cualidad. Suspiro abrazándolo, no estaría mal darle el beneficio de la duda, más aún considerando que se arrepentía por haberlo hecho sufrir, alzo al cabeza y dio un suave besito en su mentón.

—Está bien... Solo no lo hagas de nuevo, por favor—Yuri asintió, la ropa cedió al momento en que el cuerpo del otro creció. Una vez como tigre se quedó mirando al pelinegro.

—Ya no eres humano, si te quedas anclado en eso no podrás hacerlo—explico—Solo piensa... ahora que estas fuera ¿No quieres por fin ver lo que llevas años sabiendo que existe?

Aquella frase fue un detonante a miles de preguntas que se había hecho de niño _¿Cómo sería el bosque adentro?_ ¿Qué tal se sentiría pisar el pasto sin zapatos? que tantos animales podría ver... Antes de darse cuenta estaba un poco más bajo que el tigre, quién restregó su cabeza por debajo de la suya, la sensación era rara, estar ahora en cuatro patas las cuales miro, de almohadillas negras, garras filosas y pelaje corto muy negro.

—Una pantera en toda la regla—lamio su hocico, una linda muestra de cariño—Mitad cerdo—bromeo con una especie de sonrisa—Sígueme.

Ambos felinos comenzaron a correr, era de noche y la luna estaba menguante, Yuuri, por sorpresa corría mucho más rápido que el tigre, siendo irónicamente más delgado y más corto, saltando de roca en roca como si fuera un niño pequeño recién salido al parque. Yuri vio esto con una pequeña sonrisa, tenerlo podía ser más divertido de lo que esperaba...

 **...**

—Si sales de aquí debes estar consciente de que cualquier podría querer atacarte—informo cambiando de forma, Yuuri miro a otro lado bajando las orejas—Estaremos desnudos todo el tiempo, que no te de pena—acaricio bajo el hocico de la pantera, el ronroneo se volvió intermitente hasta que el otro cambio sin querer, se tapó con las manos la entrepierna avergonzado. —No te tapes...

—M-me da pena...

—Que no te dé, eres precioso cerdo—afirmaba iniciando un beso— ¿Me dejas hacerlo bien esta vez?

—Pues...—la mirada ilusionada del rubio lo hizo bajar las orejas, sonrojándose—E-está bien...

Las caricias suaves a su cuerpo acostado en el pasto le dieron a entender que había hecho bien en aceptarlo, en querer al felino desde un inicio aun cuando ahora se había vuelto algo más romántico, entrar en su territorio sin saberlo era el mejor accidente de todos.

 **Extra**

Se agazapo al suelo cuando escucho un sonido, comenzando a retroceder asustado, solo había ido a tomar agua, no pensaba despertar a Yuri por algo tan tonto. La parálisis en su cuerpo se hizo presente al tocar algo con el rabo, agachando las orejas asustado.

— ¿Una pantera? No pensé que hubiera una por aquí, el ermitaño que tiene esta parte es... Oh~ Claro. Eres el compañero de Yuri, ¿no? —volteo muy lentamente, temblando de cola a cabeza.

Era un Leon, un maldito Leon que debía pasarle por una cabeza entera sin contar su melena de curioso color plata y su cuerpo blanco, ojos verdes y dientes filosos, evidentes y listos para matarlo si no se iban pitando de ese lugar.

—Y-yo... eh... solo...—balbuceo a lo tonto. El Leon se inclinó, lamiendo su hocico.

—No te asustes, no haría daño a una pantera tan linda—afirmo sonriente—Me llamo Viktor ¿Tu eres?

—Yu-Yuuri...—estaba medio avergonzado por lo hecho a su felinidad.

—Qué lindo, es parecido, pero en ti es más bonito—afirmaba acercándose, pegando su cabeza con la del otro—Tienes unos ojos muy bellos y tu aroma es una delicia, me gustaría que...

— ¡ALÉJATE ANCIANO! —el repentino grito los asusto a ambos, Yuri irrumpió entre ambos, gruñendo al Leon, del susto Yuuri había cambiado, lo de mantenerse en una forma costaba un poco, casi a cada sobresalto quedaba como humano o pantera.

—Es irónico que tu encontraras a tu compañero antes que yo Yuri, igual puedo estar feliz por ti.

—Si ya quisieras, aléjate él es mio—cambio de forma para abrazarlo, ahora le cabello corto por algún motivo que solo el rubio sabía. El Leon también cambio de forma, quedando como un hombre alto de cabello color plata y ojos aguamarina... ¿Por qué todo lo que se encontraba resultaba hermoso a estándares absurdos? Miro a otro lado, la desnudes... ¡la desnudes!

Se abrazó a Yuri algo miedoso, no tenía mucha idea de que hacer ¿Eran amigos o algo así?

—Que cosita más linda ¿Por qué no me lo das? —preguntó con una extraña sonrisa de corazón.

—No, es mio, lo encontré, lo marque, lo traje, mio—lo abrazo con fuerza—Vámonos, debo marcarte más y así no te detecte en lo más mínimo.

—Pero estoy cansado—dijo medio azul, siendo cargado.

—Los adolescentes tienen mucha energía.

— ¿¡Adolescente!? —miro a Viktor espantado.

—Sí, solo tiene 7 años—sonrió y Yuuri quedo con la boca abierta.

—Es decir que... ¡SOY MAYOR QUE TU! —lo miro asustado, tenía 23 años, pronto 24 y si el rubio tenía 7 años pasados a tiempo humano... ¡Rozaba los 16!

— ¿Algún problema, cerdo? —preguntó en tono rabioso.

—Ay por dios—lamento mientras el peli plata se reía, seria divertido andar cerca de la parejita. —Es menor que yo, pero me saca una cabeza y...—su cara pasaba de un tono a otro ¿Podía dios apiadarse de él y evitarle más vergüenzas?


End file.
